


An Unfortunately Fortunate Situation

by dajeongmohyo



Series: Situations [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2na for a sec, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff and Crack, Locked Out, Momo is a mess, Neighbors, don't mind the day drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dajeongmohyo/pseuds/dajeongmohyo
Summary: Momo and Jeongyeon have never actually met, but, like, they still have eyes. Cue their first meeting!
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Series: Situations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550758
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	An Unfortunately Fortunate Situation

_Well, that's great, _Momo thinks. She looks in her backpack just to notice she grabbed the wrong one. This is her school backpack and she needs her casual backpack

She had been so prepared until now. She had a water bottle, snacks, her homework, and most importantly, her phone and keys all tucked away safely in her backpack of the day. But no, she grabbed the one with her laptop, 3 textbooks and her school ID.

One is black and the other one is dark, dark gray. They're the same brand so they look the same. In hindsight, maybe putting them right next to each by the doorway of her room wasn't the best idea

But then again, Momo wasn't the brightest of girls. Hence the reason she lives with Mina, who was extremely bright! And pretty, and kind, and graceful. And basically everything Momo wished to be.

Now, Momo knew she looked good, but Mina was more subtle. Momo wasn't mean, but she was usually too slow, tired, or hungry to care about stuff. And as for graceful...

Eh, she's kind of sitting on the floor with her head on her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs, outside her apartment door surrounded by books and papers, cursing at the world.

"Are you okay?" A voice from somewhere above her asks. Momo looks up and sees.. Well, she doesn't actually know her name, but she knows it's her (extremely attractive) neighbor.

Just because she never had a real conversation with the woman doesn't mean she doesn't know her. Momo knows two thing about her. She's single and she's gay.

(And if you're wondering how she knows that, the apartments have _very _thin walls.)

"Hello.."

_Ah, right! Responding!_

"Yeah, no. I'm fine, I just-" Momo starts, standing up and looking at the mess she made.

"You just?" The neighbor asked.

"I left my keys and phone inside my apartment," Momo admits. She's embarrassed, but it's impossible to tell. See, when you do stupid stuff all the time, you start see normality and just embrace it. "I'm waiting for my roommate to get back and yeah."

"Mina?"

"No, I'm Momo," Momo says, dead serious.

"I meant your roommate. She's Mina, right?" The neighbor clarified.

"Oh, yeah! That's her. You know her?" Momo eyed the short haired girl skeptically. _How does this beautiful stranger know my Minari?_

"Not really, but I've spoken with her before. Hi, I'm Jeongyeon!" The nei- I mean, Jeongyeon, says, reaching out for a hand shake.

Momo takes her hand a gives it a firm shake, like it was an interview. But it's not. Was that too formal? Jesus, that was definitely too formal. But when she got lost in the blonde's smile, it really didn't matter. Though it should matter because Momo is still holding onto Jeongyeon's hand. _Well, that's weird._

Had Momo not snatch her hand away like she was being burned and immediately rushed to pick up all the scattering school stuff, she may have caught the hidden something in Jeongyeon's eyes. It took a moment for Jeongyeon to get out of her feelings and start helping Momo with all the stuff.

"Oh, you don't have to-" Momo was saying when their hands touch while reaching for the same folder.

It was like one of those movie moments. Like the whole world stopped when they look from their hands to each other's eyes. There was something there for both of them, and that was enough for them to both pull away and look in different directions.

_What the fuck? _Jeongyeon thought.

_No, no. Now,_ that _was weird,_ Momo thought.

The two finish picking up Momo's belongs and putting them in the black backpack in awkward silence before standing up. The silence is still awkward, but maybe Jeongyeon has a a chance now?

Jeongyeon did have eyes after all, and this Momo girl was _insanely_ hot. But was she even gay? Judging by her reaction to physical contact with another attractive female, probably. (And Jeongyeon doesn't brag, but she knows how good she looks and the effect it has on women.)

"Would you, like to come inside?" Jeongyeon asks, nodding her head in the direction of her apartment.

Momo's slow brain took a bit of processing time and then she started shaking her head. "Oh, no. I couldn't bother-"

"Not a bother at all, trust me," Jeongyeon pushed, already walking towards her door. Momo stood planted in her spot as Jeongyeon opened the door to her apartment. "Well, are you coming?"

C_an't say I don't take risks, _Momo thinks as she follows the blonde into the entryway.

The two take off their shoes and make way into the actual apartment, which exactly like Momo's, by the way. Doorway leads to open living room across from the kitchen with a hallway that leads to the two bedrooms and one bathroom.

"What do you like? Coffee, tea, beer?" Jeongyeon asks as she walks toward the kitchen, followed by Momo.

"Beer?" Momo says, unsure on why that's an option.

"Alright, here," Jeongyeon says with a shrug, tossing Momo a can.

N_o, no. I only wanted- Oh, Bud Light._

"Are you American?" Momo asks, opening the blue can.

"No, but I've been to The States. I just like Bud Light," Jeongyeon explains sitting on her kitchen counter. "You wanna call your roommate, see how long she'll be?"

"Mmh, sure," Momo shrugged, taking a sip of her beer. Jeongyeon takes out her phone from her back pocket and tosses it to Momo. 

"Password's emmawatson, all lower case."

Momo types it in, but it's a unique password so she just had to ask. "Why?"

"You know Harry Potter, the movies? I just think Hermione Granger is hot so that's it."

_Confirmed gay and Potterhead! _Momo's thoughts screamed as she typed in Mina's number. Mina forced her to remember it as an emergency contact.

It rung a few times before she picked up. Immediately, Momo spoke. "Hey, Mina. I-"

_"Who is- _Fuuuck_, Sana!"_

Momo is v_ery_ familiar with the way Mina just said Sana's name and, well 'fuck' is right.

"Shit! Sorry!" Momo yells before hanging up and dropping the phone on the counter like it's infected. Momo shudders for a second and takes a BIG gulp of the can in her hand.

"What happened?" Jeongyeon asked curious about why Momo was rubbing her ear like she was cleaning it off.

"Mina, she- Why did she even pick up if- ew," Momo said, shuddering one last time. "I knew she was going to her girlfriend's place, I didn't know they were going to be doing that."

"Doing what?" Jeongyeon asked next, obviously oblivious to everything.

"Fucking," Momo told her with a cringe.

"Oh," is all Jeongyeon could say. She drinks some of her beer and gestures for Momo to do the same. With a small hop not a second later, Jeongyeon makes her way to her living room, signaling Momo to follow her.

Momo does, follow her, by the way. The two sit on the couch in said living room and put their drinks on the small coffee table in front of them. 

(Fun fact: the table, like most things in the home, is Marvel-themed with some randomly placed Legos in a spot. It's like a little boy's room, but way more expensive.)

"So, Momo. What's your deal?" Jeongyeon asked, running her hand through her hair and turning to face Momo.

"I-" _am short-circiting because DAMN the way this girl just brushed back her hair was HOT!_

"You what?" Jeongyeon laughed. _This girl's all cute and fluster-y_, she thinks to herself.

"I'm a dancer," Momo finally answered. It's kinda funny. She's shy telling this to Jeongyeon, but had it been anyone else, she would have been totally confident.

"A dancer, huh? Nice. But then, what were all the books for?" Jeongyeon pointed out. So maybe she was noticing and interested in the little details about this pretty Momo girl, is that really so wrong?

"Those were just.. My dad was a doctor and so were his parents, and theirs, and so on. I'm studying to go into medicine, but what I really love to do is dance," Momo explains. Usually, she wouldn't explain herself. Dancing was just her pass time to most people's understanding. Medicine is what she does. But Jeongyeon's eyes deserve to know the Real Momo.

"Do that then. Don't do what your parents want, but do what you want," Jeongyeon said with such a passion, it intrigued Momo.

"I can't just do that," Momo whispered softly.

"I did," Jeongyeon said casually, taking her can and drinking some.

"Really?" Momo asked surprised, copying Jeongyeon and taking her own can.

"I decided to go my own way and became a photographer and photo editor rather than a lawyer like both of my parents and my two sisters," Jeongyeon tells her. Finishing her beer, Jeongyeon gets up to recycle the can. 

Because, yes, she separates recycling from trash from compost. (_The oceans are dying, goddammit! _is her usual answer to questions about it.)

Momo rushes to finish her can and hops up to follow Jeongyeon into her kitchen. Seeing that there was a blue bin next to a green bin next to a black bin, Momo throws her own can in the blue bin, assuming that Jeongyeon must color sort her trash. 

_Blue can, blue bin? _Momo doesn't get it, but quirks are cute, she guesses.

Jeongyeon sat back on her counter and Momo leaned against the island that was between the kitchen area and the living room. Resuming the converstion. "Why?" Momo asked.

"There was something about capturing so much in a single frame.. It was more of a calling to me than paper work and lying to a crowd," Jeongyeon said with a shrug.

Conversation died. 

The two looked at each other for a while before Jeongyeon asked Momo if she wanted another beer. (Well, Jeongyeon really wanted one for herself, cuz courage! But she didn't want to be rude to her guest.)

"No, thank you," Momo denied politely before adding, "Actually.. This may seem sudden but I was wondering-" 

_Oop, she stopped again. With a blush this time. Still so cute. But seriously, she needs to finish the statement and/or question._

"You were wondering?"

"I was wondering... If you'd like to go out some time?" Momo asked finally, her voice getting slightly higher with each word.

"Sure. How about now? I mean, if you'd like." 

Jeongyeon was trying to stay chill and nonchalant. 

She really wanted to go out with this girl, but she had wanted to be the one to ask. But whatever, cuz they were still gonna go out, so might as well get it started ASAP.

"Uh, yeah! Let's go," Momo said, maybe too enthusiastically. But Jeongyeon just agreed a with a big smile and the two went towards the doorway, putting their shoes on and going out on an (unofficial) date.

So what if they really just met? Maybe they both want something more..

**Author's Note:**

> An on-time Momo B-Day fic + A late Jeongyeon B-Day fic..
> 
> Happy birthday to JeongMo!!


End file.
